Primera y última cita
by Luluana101
Summary: Drake y Josh tienen su primera cita ¿Qué tal saldrá? Slash Drosh. Este fic participa en el reto "Una cita fallida" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash. Es medio de Tragedia pero es más de humor.


_Este fic participa en el__reto "Una cita fallida"__del foro__Del Yaoi & el Slash__._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schneider. Si la serie me perteneciera sería más Drosh (Si es que se puede)

Aclaración antes de empezar: Esto es después de que salieron de secundaria pero antes de entrar a la Universidad, en vacaciones.

**Primera y última cita.**

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, hoy me hice novio del amor de mi vida; es inteligente, es tierno, es guapo y por si eso fuera poco tiene unos hermosos ojos grises. Sí, estoy hablando de mi hermanastro Josh Nichols. Nuestra cita es unas cuantas horas, así que tomaré una ducha en poco tiempo; por el momento iré por algo de jugo.

Megan está haciendo tareas en la cocina.

-Hola Megan.-Salude naturalmente.

-Hola idiota.-Me respondió con maldad y una sonrisa pero la sonrisa no estaba relacionada con la maldad por mucho que ella diga lo contrario.

Luego tome una botella de jugo y empecé a vaciar su contenido en un vaso transparente. Después mamá llamo a Megan desde su cuarto. Mientras, yo me acercaba a la mesa de la cocina, tome una silla y me senté; la tarea de Megan estaba enfrente de mí. DEMONIOS, acabo de derramar jugo en la tarea de MEGAN. Tome mi vaso de jugo y salí corriendo.

-JOSH, JOSH, JOSH.-Grité al entrar a mi habitación.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó él, estaba recostado en su cama.

-VOY A MORIR JOSH, VOY A MORIR.-Grité muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó algo alarmado pero no mucho.

-PORQUE MOJE LA TAREA DE MEGAN.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

-Es que, tenía un jugo en la mesa y Megan tenía su tarea a muy poca distancia y al tratar de tomar (tomar de agarrar no de beber) mi jugo se cayó sobre la tarea de Megan.

-Deberías hacerle la tarea ahora.

-Pero Josh…

-La mojaste

-Pero, no era mi tarea y además…

-DRAKE.-Me gritó él, mientras me daba una mirada asesina.

En el restaurante

Un mesero les llevo los menús y luego se fue.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?-Me pregunto Josh.

-Una moka cola, y tu ordena la comida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, tu sabes más de comida que yo. Además, este menú está en chino o algo así.

-Lo tienes al revés.-Me respondió y luego volteó mi menú.

-Ah.-Dije yo algo apenado. Luego Josh empezó a reírse.

-NO TE RIAS.-Grite yo y luego ambos empezamos a reírnos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-Preguntó el mesero.

-Arroz frito, chao men, una ginger ale y una moka cola.-Respondió Josh.

Después de un rato, muy largo diría yo, el mesero llevo nuestra orden.

Luego de un rato Josh se quedó mirándome y empezó a reírse como loco.

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntó con intriga y preocupación.

-Que la última vez que vinimos, dejamos a papá encerrado y esposado en el closet.

-Es cierto.-Dije yo y ambos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Qué se hace en una cita entre 2 chicos?-Pregunto Josh con mucha intriga.

-No lo sé.-Respondí, realmente no lo sé.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-No lo sé.

-CANTEMOS.-Grito mi hermanastro en broma.

-NO, no sabes cantar. Además no quiero saber nada de canciones por el momento, mañana voy a una presentación ¿lo olvidas?-Le dije yo. Luego él frunció el labio como señal de nerviosismo.-DIME QUE ME CONSEGUISTE LA PRESENTACIÓN.

-¿Un abrazo hermano?-Preguntó él muy nervioso.

-JOSH.

-LO SIENTO. PERO ES QUE NO ME ENTENDIERON CUANDO LLAMÉ Y…-Luego le lance una mirada asesina.- Es broma, las notas rockeras tocarán a las 3:00 pm mañana.

-CASI ME MATAS NICHOLS.-Grité.-Y CASI TE MATO.

-Lo siento, estaba aburrido.

Luego un grupo de chicas, muy lindas en mi opinión se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Hola Drake.-Dijo una chica, rubia, con ojos verdes, como de 1.60; mientras coqueteaba "discretamente" con su cabello.

-Hola Drake.-Dijeron las otras 5 chicas que estaban ahí, al mismo tiempo.

-Hola.-Respondí yo. Luego reconocí a una chica castaña de piel blanca, baja y con una camisa rosa.-Tú.-Dije señalando a la chica.

-¿Yo?-Pregunto la chica.

-Sí, tú ¿no eras esa chica que estaba en el concurso de talentos cuando cante "soul man" con mi hermano Josh y la que estaba en el juicio en el que me acusaron de haber metido el auto de la maestra Hayfer y cuando entre en el concurso de baile con mi hermano Josh?

-SI, TE AMO DRAKE.-Me dijo eso y luego se fue.

-¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?-Preguntamos mi Josh y yo.

-Drake, Drake.-Una de las chicas me llamó.- ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?

-Está bien.-Respondí yo sin emoción.

Nos tomamos la foto, como 4 veces por distintos motivos. La primera vez salió movida, la segunda parpadee, la tercera no se veía. Hasta que la cuarta salió bien.

-Bien, no quiero ser grosero pero…

-SH, DRAKE VA A HABLAR.-Gritó una de las chicas.

-Es que, estoy en una cena con mi representante…

-¿Qué no era tu hermano?-Pregunto otra de las chicas.

-También es mi representante. Como les decía, estoy en una cena con Josh y no quiero ser grosero pero les voy a tener que pedir que se vayan.

-¿Drake quieres salir conmigo?-Pregunto la chica que me estaba coqueteando con el cabello.

-No, yo ya tengo una pareja y…

-NO ERES EL MISMO DRAKE DE ANTES.-Dijo la chica a la que le hable.

-No, para nada.-Dijo otra.

-Lo siento, pero van a tener que irse.

-Nos vamos.-Respondieron todas de mala gana.

-No puedo creer que se comporte así.-Dijo una de las chicas, ya estando lejos de mi mesa.

-Ni yo.-Dijo otra.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo la restante.

-Bueno.-Dije yo.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Josh.

-¿En qué estábamos?-Pregunte coqueto.

-Averiguando que hacer en una cita entre dos chicos.-Respondió.

-Cierto.-Dije yo.

-Bueno, podríamos…-Dijo Josh y luego aparecieron varios paparazzi y nos tomaron muchas fotos.

-Drake.-Dijo uno.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué siendo uno de los chicos más cotizados eres novio de tu hermanastro?-Me dijo el mismo.

-No es mi novio, es mi representante y mi hermano, estamos en una cena casual. Además si lo fuera no sería asunto suyo.

-¿Por qué lo niegas Drake?-Pregunto otro.

-NO NIEGO NADA Y VAYANSE.-Grite yo, desesperado.

-¿Por qué me niegas Drake?-Me pregunto Josh cuando los paparazzi se habían ido.

-No, no quiero negarte pero tengo miedo de que esto arruine mi carrera y…-Josh se fue del restaurante, luego yo corrí tras él. Hasta llegar al auto.

Ya en el auto.-Perdóname Josh, de verdad lo siento. Me comporte como un idiota y de verdad lo lamento.-Josh no me respondió, así que seguí disculpándome.-De verdad lo siento, de verdad no debí negarte y lo siento muchísimo Josh.-Josh seguía sin responderme y no me respondió en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa.

-¿Disfrutaron su cita?-Preguntó Megan con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¿TÚ MANDASTE A LAS CHICAS Y A LOS PAPARAZZI?-Pregunte yo.

-No, solo a los paparazzi ¿QUÉ PASO CON LAS CHICAS?-Dijo ella.

-No te importa.-Respondí yo.

-Pero ¿por qué mandaste a los paparazzi?-Pregunte.

-Porque mojaste mi tarea con jugo y tuve que re-hacerla.-Respondió Megan.

-Pero eso también me incluía a mí en tu venganza.-Dijo Josh.

-Sí, pero tu venias en el paquete. Además no les había hecho bromas en todo el día.


End file.
